Pokemon The Sihto Region
by God of Writing
Summary: A awesome adventure about a boy and his companions and pokemon!
1. Pokemon

**POKEMON THE SIHTO REGION**

**Part 1**

**It was one early morning in the Sihto region when suddenly "WAKE UP!!!!" "What is your problem?" Lucas asked weakly. "It's the day that people can see the yellow gyarados!" Sarah his sister explained with excitement in her voice. The two children walked down to Lake Slepe they strolled into grass. Suddenly two Lifros jumped at them, they saw three poke balls "Choose one!" Lucas shouted. Lucas picked a ball on the right, the ball exploded and out came a Wavemo. Sarah picked the ball in the middle and out came Florox. "Wavemo! Use ice shard!" Lucas instructed, from Wavemo's mouth came a bright ice shard that struck a Lifro and it fainted. "Florox use aerial ace!" Sarah yelled and Florox side leaves went white and it swooped on the second Lifro and it fainted. "Let's go" Sarah told Lucas. Lucas agreed "but I'll take the third ball just in case"…"I know I left those three poke balls somewhere" Lucas and Sarah heard a man saying "Don't worry they will turn up somewhere Professor we shou-" The Professor's assistant stopped "Aren't you two the kids of Professor Birch?" The Professor's assistant questioned "yeah" Lucas answered. "Well I'm Maple John Maple, the professors assistant and this is Professor Evergreen" Maple said "Hello, children have you seen any poke balls around I'm looking for them?" Professor Evergreen asked "You mean these" Sarah grabbed them from Lucas's backpack "OH, Yes!" Evergreen said "come back to my lab I want you to meet some people" Evergreen added.**

**Inside Professor Evergreen's lab stood the greatest professor's ever to be born. Professor Elm, Professor Oak, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan and Professor Yew. "Hello children, we professors suspect that due to the bio-mass of your pokemon that we suspect that new pokemon may be out there, thus making more pokedex data and creating a new era of pokemon research" Professor Yew explained. "Er, wot?" Lucas asked "He means that there are more pokemon out there" Professor Oak explained to make it easier to understand. "Come to think of it you can have those pokemon because why not?" Professor Evergreen offered "Then let's battle!" Sarah suggested to Lucas."O.K. Go! Wavemo!" Lucas shouted "Go! Florox!" Sarah yelled. "Use ice shard!"Lucas screamed "NO!!" Sarah yelled but it was to late. "You win this time but I'll beat you!" She vowed "Glad you kids are so competitive!" Professor Elm laughed. "You remind me of a kid named Ash Ketchum" Professor Oak remarked "You knew Ash Ketchum?!" Lucas asked "Who's he?" Sarah asked "He's like the best trainer in the world!" Lucas explained "exactly, and his favourite pokemon wasn't technically known and he used a lot of starter pokemon which he never evolved and the pokemon that stayed with him his whole life is none other than his Pikachu, he saw the awesome conflict between Mew and Mewtwo, he chased Celebi, seen all the Unowns and has united the three legendary birds Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos with the legendary Lugia and maybe even seen the three legendary dogs Entei, Raikou and Suicune." Professor Yew explained. "Oh my god" Lucas sighed "does he always talk like that?" "Yep" Professor Rowan said "Yeah, and Ash's rival Gary well he didn't love his pokemon as much as Ash did that's why he isn't as strong as him, the bond between your pokemon is important too you know." Professor Birch told Lucas and Sarah. So that night they ****slept. ****In the morning everything was normal and quiet in Spelios town, Lucas had gotten up early to train. "Go! Wavemo!" Lucas exclaimed, "use water gun!"he yelled suddenly a target came out of he bushes it was a Flaneru "Get out of the way!"Lucas shouted to the pokemon but it was already too late. A black haired girl came out of the bushes a minute or so later, "what did you do?" the girl asked "I found your Flaneru beat up on the road"he lied, "and I tried to help him with the battle but it was too late" he gave the pokemon a max revive and it was fine. "Thanks" the girl blushed "my name is Serena, by the way" "O.K" Lucas said "would you like to join my adventure?" he asked. "Oh, yes I would!"she answered "then let's begin!" he shouted to the moon.**

**THE END…**

**OF PART 1**

**This Is A Very Good Public Pokemon Announcement By ?????**


	2. Battle of Lucas' life

**POKEMON THE SIHTO REGION**

**PART 2**

**The crescent moon could be seen from miles below and Lucas gazed up at it waiting for something to happen "What's wrong Lucas?" Serena asked him, "nothing" Lucas answered PAUSE. In case you didn't know Lucas is the main character in this story and Serena is his companion, later in the story you may read about his sister Sarah. ACTION! "You better get home you'll be late for school tomorrow" Lucas and Serena heard a man's voice say. "I'm Nick****, I am one of the **_**Elite Four**_** and I hope I can be the Pokemon League champ some day!" he said "You are one of the Elite Four? Sure… Sure…(Sarcasm in Lucas' voice.)" he said sarcastically, "I am, want to see?" Nick asked, "sure!" Lucas answered "IN A BATTLE!" Nick challenged "WHA!!??" Lucas screamed "FINE THEN!!" he spat "Go! Wavemo!" Lucas commanded "Go! Wavemoxom!" Nick shouted "Wavemo! Use minimize!" Wavemo became very small. "Wavemoxom! Use water spout!" jets of water crashed everywhere and Wavemo was badly damaged, he grew to his normal size."NO! Wavemo! Get up and show that man what your made of!". "Wavemoxom! Use iron t-What!?" Wavemo was evolving! It turned into Wavemox! "What?! A pokemon can't evolve during battle!" Nick protested."It may happen!" Lucas shouted to Nick who was very stunned. "Wavemox use hyper beam!" Lucas ordered. Wavemox shot out a beam of bright light. "Wavemoxom use hyper beam!" Nick demanded "Are you insane!!!!?" Lucas exclaimed, the two beams collided and blasted the two pokemon backwards. "Wavemox use calm mind!" Wavemox calmed itself down and grew stronger. "Let's finish this off! Wavemoxom use hydro cannon!" the biggest beam of water Lucas had seen in his life came out of Wavemoxom's three mouths and hit Wavemox painfully. "NO!!" Lucas screamed, Wavemox's eyes were shut, suddenly they opened! Wavemox's eyes were deathly white "Wavemox! Are you O.K?" Lucas asked. "IT CAN'T BE!! The ancient myth is true!" "Go! Lucas!" Serena yelled. "The myth of the legendary three starter pokemon that will bring balance from good to evil to light and dark" Nick said. "and said to take on completely different forms from the originals." "So this isn't Wavemox? Then what is it?" Lucas demanded "Wavemonox"Nick said quietly "then Ripslashh." "Let's get on with the battle, shall we? Lucas smirked "Wavemonox! Use slash!" he yelled "Wavemoxom! Use slash!" and they were both defeated.**


End file.
